Toby's Discovery
Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.14 |number=118 |released= * 1st October 1998 * 10th December 1998 * 28th January 1999 * 15th September 1999 * 26th October 1999 * 31st May 2000 * 22nd January 2004 * 12th August 2009 |previous=Stepney Gets Lost |next=Something in the Air}} Toby's Discovery is the fourteenth episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with Toby and the Flood on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Sir Topham Hatt and his family are on Holiday and Toby was chosen to take them around Sodor, while stopping at the beach near Norramby Church Station Stephen & Bridget made a sandcastle modelled on a castle in the heart of Sodor and the intrigued Sir Topham Hatt asks Toby to take them to find it. Toby finds a split junction, with one track leading to the castle and the other to a mine. They visit the castle first and then the run-down mine. The mines are re-opened, but Toby is spooked by Thomas' tale of the "Old Warrior," who haunts the mines during the night. Toby is horrified to be put on guard duty at the mines and meets the "Old Warrior," but discovers that the ghost is really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram, who is given the nickname because of his bravery. The two become friends, Bertram is restored, and when the mine and the castle re-open, both engines bring visitors to the area. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bertram * Henrietta * Skarloey * Rheneas * Bertie * Trevor * Caroline * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * One Little Boy * Märklin Engine Locations * Norramby Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Norramby Church Station * Tidmouth Bay * Toby's Shed * Toby's Branch Line * Bertram's Old Mine Trivia * Toad's scrap model from the third series episode Escape, scrap piece of the Märklin Engine and rusty models of Thomas and Donald can be seen at the mine. A scrapped Lynton and Barnstaple van can be seen when the mine's restoration starts. * The set of Bertram's old mine is the same set of Boulder Quarry. * Duke's old shed can be seen next to Bertram when he is discovered. * According to Britt Allcroft, Bertram was supposed to be a tank engine, but budget constraints forced the model crew to repaint Duke's model and use Smudger's happy face. * This episode marks the only appearance of Bertram to date. * The map of Sodor appears to actually be a map of North Wales. * Perhaps coincidentally, the real-world Ffestiniog and Welsh Highlighland Railways split at the town of Porthmadog. The FR goes to "the mine" at Blaenau Ffestiniog, while the WHR goes to "the castle" in Caernarfon. * The Munitions Factory, a station and the outer frame of the steel rig from TUGS appear as some of the old mine buildings. * Dryaw Goods Station, the Anopha quarry sheds, part of the Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds, a building from Rheneas station and a barn appear as some of the mine buildings. * This episode marks Caroline's last appearance until the eight series episode Thomas and the Circus. * This episode is titled Toby Meets an Old Warrior on The Roku Channel. Goofs * When Toby is at the fishing village, Henrietta's roof is lifted up. * At the end of Toby's first-person view travelling along, the rails stop at a dead end. * The signalman's appearance changes between the time Toby first meets him and the time Toby finds Bertram. * The old map shows that the way to get to the castle and the mine beyond the signal box is to take the right track at the junction, but Toby takes the left track at that junction. * When Toby stops at the junction, some of his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. * In the scenes where the mine is reopened, the track Rheneas is on has no buffers. * It looks like Trevor is asleep at the mine's reopening. * When Toby comes to the junction, the lever to the points only appears when the fireman switches them. * When the Fat Controller says "We'll go check castle first," his close-up outside the signal box is used again. * When the narrator says "His name's really Bertram" and "Bertram and Toby are now friends," Bertram's tubes are missing. Quotes * Toby: It's the ghost! * Toby's Driver: What ghost? * Toby: The Old Warrior. He's come to hunt me down. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Descubrimiento de Toby he:התגלית של טובי ja:トビーのたんけん pl:Odkrycie Tobika ru:Открытие Тоби Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes